Vongola Undicesimo
by girlpresses
Summary: Sawada Sunayuki thought to be an ordinary student at Namimori Middle. Thought she is bad at nearly everything, she has one friend. One day, a home tutor shows up claiming that she is the 11th generation boss of the Vongola mafia family. Full Sum. inside.
1. Information

Summary: Sawada Sunayuki thought to be an ordinary student at Namimori Middle. Thought she is bad at nearly everything, she has one friend. Her one and only best friend who is like her opposite. Sunayuki also has a crush upon a senpai who is almost like a prince. One day, a home tutor shows up at her house claiming that she is the 11th generation boss of the Vongola mafia family. Her older brother was a candidate yet he had mysteriously disappeared. Thus she gets dragged into many embarrassing moments, tragedies, and the mafia itself.

Disclaimer: I do not own any khr characters and will not repeat this in every chapter.

More things like Character Bio will be added here later.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A girl with dark long brown hair lay in her small bed. Her hair had almost looked black but if you looked closer you would have seen tints of brown. Her room was mess, very messy. There was a desk with a laptop on it. Papers were all over the desk making it look almost like a dump. On the floor there were many clothes, both clean and dirty. Upon the walls were posters and calendars on the wrong month. The colors of her room was a dull and plain color; white, black, and gray.

The warm blankets covered the girl who was sleeping soundly. She was wearing a tank top and shorts, as she had always wore at home. She never wore them in other places because she didn't like wearing those kinds of clothes outside. The brown-haired girl usually wore it below her street/school clothes.

"Sawada Sunayuki!" A woman yelled, kicking the door open. She held a megaphone in her hands and was practically shouting in it.

"Get up! It's time for school!" the woman shouted. Sunayuki covered her ears with her pillow.

"10 more minutes," she said turning away. Her voice seemed weak. The woman frowned. She walked to Sunayuki and nearly threw her off the bed. Sunayuki's eyes widened once she felt the ground. She was fully awake.

"Oww! Nee-chan, you don't have to do this every morning!" Sunayuki said glaring at the woman.

"Yuki, you need to get to school or you're going to be late," the woman said, "Now change and get to school."

"Hai, hai," Yuki said pushing the woman out. She closed the door and put on her school uniform. '_My cousin, Aoi, always wakes me up like this……'_ Yuki thought as she finished changing and went downstairs, tripping. As she landed at the bottom of the stairs, she noticed a shadow hovering over her.

"Are you alright, Yuki-chan?" the shadow asked. Yuki looked up seeing a girl with light brown hair. The girl's hair was tied back into a ponytail. She wore a tennis visor.

"Mhm, somehow," Yuki said getting up scratching her head laughing nervously.

"Ah. Let's go to class then," the girl said with a bright smile. _'As expected of Akira-chan. She's always cheerful and I'm….' _Yuki thought.

"Mhm," Yuki said following Akira out the door. They began to head towards school.

"Yuki-chan, have you confessed yet?" Akira asked. A blush crept to Yuki's face as she shook her head.

"You should! Ah! Becare-." Akira began as Yuki it a light pole, "ful…" Yuki was on the floor with circles going around her head.

"Oww…" Yuki said as Akira extended a hand out to help her up. Yuki took it and got up.

"Arigato, Akira-chan," Yuki said. _'I didn't see that pole….' _Yuki thought.

"It's fine! Yuki-chan is my best friend after all," Akira smiled brightly again. _'She's like my opposite.' _The two began to continue walking to school. _'Always cheerful and good at almost anything.'_

"Today I have tennis practice," Akira said.

"So you won't walk with me home today?" Yuki asked. _"Ah… I'm alone again…'_

"Gomenassai! Again!" Akira said bowing. Yuki froze and shook her head.

"It's not your fault!" Yuki said as Akira laughed.

"Then it's the coach's fault," Akira said. _'I wonder which is more important your best friend or tennis….' _Yuki thought as they entered the school. The campus had always been big.

"Are we late?" Akira asked noticing that no one was outside.

"I don't know," Yuki said as they both began running to class in hopes they weren't late. As the two entered the classroom, the teacher wasn't there. All the students were chattering thought they were in their seats.

"We're in luck!" Akira said pulling Yuki to the 2 seats in the back.

"Yeah, it's good we aren't late," Yuki said, she had a soft smile on.

"Akira, how's tennis?" Another classmate sitting nearby asked Akira. Yuki remained silent, looking on the window next to her. _'Akira is always popular yet I'm……' _Yuki spotted a upperclassmen outside with black hair. He was yawning as he entered the school. _"That's Hayami Tatsuru-senpai. He's nice yet caring and cool at the same time almost like a prince… He's my crush….. Though he's popular like Akira-chan, I really like him…… This first crush could also be my last…' _Yuki tore her eyes away from the upperclassmen and back into the class. The teacher had walked in with a transfer student.

The transfer student had black hair with highlights of light brown. He had grey eyes that almost looked like platinum though his eyes seemed prettier. He was wearing the school uniform but there seemed to be a lot of stains on it.

"Minna, this is our new transfer student; Masuno Subaru-kun," the teacher said, "Would-." Before the teacher was able to finish her question, Subaru hit the white/black board behind hum, surprising everyone.

"Don't bother me or I'll kill you," Subaru said. The teacher sweat-dropped thinking it was some kind of joke or something..

"He's kind of cool," Akira murmured to Yuki, who shook her head.

"He seems scary," Yuki whispered back.

"Sawada Sunayuki! Stop talking!" The teacher shouted obviously able to hear Yuki's words.

"Hai," Yuki said softly as Subaru walked down the walkway between the desks and stopped next to Yuki's desk. Their eyes met for like a second then he turned and took the empty seat in front of Yuki. _'Who is this guy? I don't like him and Akira-chan might like him….' _Yuki thought as class began as usual.

~~

After school, Yuki was walking home, alone. _'Class was boring as usual…That new student has a bad aura, or so I think…' _She opened the doors to her house and all her cousins were at work. So once again she was alone. She closed the door behind her as she entered the empty house.

She slipped off her shoes and went up the stairs and into her room. She didn't notice a letter of the counter of the kitchen. Yuki opened the door of her room to see an infant wearing a suit. She fell out of surprise and shock.

"W-who are you?!" Yuki asked pointing at the infant who was sipping tea.

"You're the first to have such a reaction. My previous student was laughing," the infant said. Yuki's eyes widened.

"Who would laugh when someone, especially an infant, broke into their house?!" Yuki asked. _'Who is this child/infant?' _Yuki thought.

"There's a letter. I'm Reborn!" the infant said setting the tea cup down. _'Reborn? Letter? My cousin never said anything about adopting a child!!'_

"I'm not an adopted child," Reborn said kicking Yuki, " I'm a home tutor!" Yuki rubbed the place in which the child had kicked her at.

"Gah! I don't care, just leave me alone!" Yuki said shutting the door after kicking the child out. She leaned against the door, slipping down until she was on the ground. _'I don't need a tutor. I'll never want one,' _Yuki thought as the infant suddenly appeared n the room sipping his tea once again. _'Huh?'_ Yuki opened the door to see Reborn gone.

"How'd you get in here?!" Yuki asked standing up.

"Secret passage," Reborn answered as Yuki noticed a chameleon sitting on his hat.

"Why is an infant here anyways?" Yuki asked. _'This isn't good I can't get this infant out of here. My cousins are going to yell at me again."_

"I am here to tutor you to be the 11th generation mafia boss of the Vongola family. Your cousins already know about this, Dame-Yuki," Reborn said. Yuki flinched.

"I don't know anything about the mafia, nor will I be in the mafia!" Yuki said.

"You are only a fill-in for your brother, he died just a couple months ago," Reborn said. Yuki said nothing. She was just speechless. _'Onii-san disappeared 4 years ago… How would someone like him know where Onii-san is,' _Yuki thought trying to reassure herself though tears were starting to build up.

"4 years ago, he entered the mafia world. Did he leave anything behind for you?" Reborn had an unsure look. Yuki went to her closet and scrambled through her stuff. Though she feel bonking her head onto a cabinet in the closet in the process.

She took out a ring case and opened it showing Reborn the ring within. The jewel on it had an orange color with the roman numeral XI engraved within it.

"Hn. That ring was made for you. It seems your brother expected his death and made this ring just for you. The real 11th Vongola Boss," Reborn explained as Yuki slipped on the ring.

"That's impossible. Onii-san gave it to me when I was 5," Yuki said sitting down.

"Dame-Yuki," Reborn kicked Yuki again, "Don't interrupt my explanations." _'You were done!' _Yuki thought.

"Your parents are part of the mafia especially your father, he's the 10th boss of the Vongola family. He used to be just like you. And there was a new student in you class today, Masuno Subaru, He will help you somehow if you get him on your side," Reborn said. Leon went onto his hand. _'Help… Subaru will help?' _Yuki thought not noticing the fact that Leon turned into a gun. Reborn shot a bullet at Yuki's head. She fell in a backward-slow motion.

_'If I had the dying will, I could of got Subaru-san's help,'_ Yuki thought, then she got up. She was only wearing her tank top and shorts. "Reborn…" Yuki said. She had an orange flame on her forehead.

Yuki jumped out of her window, barefoot and ran towards Subaru's destination. She bumped into a lot of people and nearly bashed them down. She finally found Subaru yawning, walking home.

"Subaru-san! I need your help!" Yuki nearly shouted as the flame died down. Subaru stared at her.

"Huh?" he asked before yawning again. Yuki's face was red from embarrassment.

"Join her family, Subaru,: Reborn said appearing out of nowhere.

"Umm… Sure?" Subaru said, not sure of what to say, " I'll be glad to assist the 11th Vongola Boss…I guess…" _'He knows about the mafia?!' _Yuki thought.

"He's a scientist/researcher who worked under a person named Nagataka who created a new and improved version of box weapons. Nagataka is originally Italian but changed his name so his real name is unknown," Reborn explained, "Subaru can help you as one of your guardians." _'What did I need help for in he first place?' _Yuki thought, _'And Subaru's personality feels different…'_

"Ne, I'm hungry, can I eat dinner at your house, Undicesimo?" Subaru asked.

'Un-dee-cii what?" Yuki asked. She didn't know Italian.

"It means 11th, Dame-Yuki," Reborn said kicking Yuki, "Subaru stay at her house as long as you want."

"Hai." Subaru helped Yuki up and she led him to her house, unhappily.

~~

Subaru and Yuki sat at the dinner table waiting for Aoi to make food. Aoi had returned when Yuki was still outside.

"Yuki, you found yourself a good friend," Aoi said winking at Yuki.

"I don't like compliments," Subaru stated as the food was set down upon the table.

"Ah, Yuki take care of the house. Reborn too, I'm going on a vacation for a month. Also Subaru-kun and Akira-chan can stay, just don't mess things up," Aoi said leaving the dinner table or rather the kitchen itself,

"Free housing…It seems to be a good deal… I still haven't found a place to stay at as well," Subaru said eating rice. _'He's homeless?!' _Yuki thought shocked.

"Who's Akira?" Reborn asked already done with his side of the meal.

"My best friend," Yuki replied as she head the front door open.

"Yuki-chan! I'll be staying here-." Akria froze once she saw Subaru eating at the dining table.

"G-good evening," Akira stuttered taking a seat in front of Subaru.

"You're in the tennis club right?" Subaru asked. He too was finished with his meal. Only Yuki's serving was left.

"H-hai," Akira said. There was a light blush on her face.

"Akira, Mujikoto Akira, would you like to join Yuki's family?" Reborn asked. Yuki glared at him. _'I don't want to get my friend caught up in this!' _

"Ah. A game? Seems interesting so sure!" Akira said with her usual bright smile. Yuki sighed. _'This is gonna be hell.'_

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yuki woke up early for the first time. She wasn't able to sleep much for there was Subaru and Akira at her house, sleeping over. '_Ah~ Aoi-nee has gone somewhere and I'm stuck cooking for myself,' _Yuki thought. She turned to see Reborn sleeping with his eyes open. He was sleeping on a hammock in her room.

Yuki sighed and got her uniform from her closet, changing into it in the bathroom. _'My peaceful days are over… Because of Aoi-nee.'_ After changing, she began to walk downstairs.

Subaru was already awake and at the dining table eating cup noodles. There was three boxes on the table, each one had a weird design on it and it was along with some papers. Yuki looked over his shoulder without him even noticing her presence. The papers looked like blueprints of the boxes. _'Whats with those boxes?' _She thought as Subaru moved his hand and covered the papers.

"Yuki-sama, you shouldn't invade other people's privacy," Subaru said as he turned to Yuki. _'How did he know?' _She thought.

"Your shadow, Dame-Yuki. If you want to sneak better, learn to cover your shadow," Reborn said suddenly appearing kicking Yuki.

"Ah, Reborn-san," Subaru said as reborn noticed the boxes.

"Those are…" Reborn began.

"Yes, box weapons," Subaru said picking up a box of the color white, "They were made by master." _'Box weapons? What are those?' _Yuki thought recovering from the kick, _'And that kick, it didn't feel like it hurt at all…'_

"Subaru will be explained by Subaru," Reborn said dozing off on the couch of the living room.

"Box weapons were only created 10 years ago by three scientists, Verde, Innocenti, and Koenig. The Millefiore family was the one that had most access to them, and it was ruled by Byakuran. That family now is gone, defeated by what people called the past 10th Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi. There are rumors that the future was changed because of that yet no one knows the truth besides the decimo and his family. The Millefiore family is now just the Gesso family and the Giglio Nero family," Subaru explained.

"De What?" Yuki asked. Subaru sighed.

"10th," Subaru said as Yuki mouthed an O, "These boxes hold tremendous power and weapons within them. All you have to do is insert a flame upon a ring inside the slot." Subaru slipped on a ring with a white. Within the middle of the jewel there was a design that looked like a storm.

He took out a box that had red lines that almost looked like swirls. There were black lines that were intersecting the red lines. There were like two red huge scratch marks on each side of the box.

Subaru held the ring up, closing his platinum eyes. A red flame appeared on the ring a Yuki's eyes widened. _'Flames? How he do that?' _Yuki thought amazed by the flames. He inserted the flame into an empty slot upon the box and a huge gust of wind blew upon the two of them. The box opened as something appeared. Darts had appeared, wrapped in red flames. He held 4 in each hand, each between his fingers. Yuki clapped absolutely amazed.

"Wow," Yuki said as the darts disappeared and the box closed. The ring was taken off and was placed in his pocket. The box was placed down on the table.

"Don't we have school today?" Subaru asked cleaning up his little mess on the table. Yuki's eyes widened. _'Ah! I forgot!' _She looked down at her clothes to see the uniform already worn.

"Gomenassai but I'll be leaving first!" Yuki shouted grabbing her bag and running out the door.

"Hai, hai," Subaru said as he finished gathering his papers. Yuki's footsteps were no longer heard at the time.

"It's weird, why would Reborn switch places with you?' Subaru asked as 'Reborn' sat up form the couch. 'Reborn' transformed into an older guy with light brown hair. He seemed just a year or two older than Subaru,

"How'd you know?" He asked softly. He got off the couch

"The punch was too soft, Reborn-san would hit harder," Subaru said stuffing the paper into his bag.

"Ah," the guy answered. His bangs were covering most of his eyes.

"Where's Reborn-san?" Subaru asked putting his bag on and facing the guy.

"Yuki-chan," the imposter answered pointing out the door.

"And Mayumi?" Subaru asked glancing at the brown-haired male.

"She's asleep, at home." He answered.

"Shiki-san, why are you even here?" For the first time his voice sounded serious and colder than his first entrance into the classroom.

"Who knows," Shiki said disappearing. _'Shiki. The infamous Rokudo Mukuro's apprentice. One who wields the power to destroy many families altogether. The only person who he would never harm is Mayumi, his closest and only friend. Reborn-san must of known of this yet why would he allow someone as dangerous as him near the Undicesimo?' _Subaru thought as he left the house, closing and locking the door behind him. _'As long as he doesn't harm the Undicesimo, things should be fine. And that tennis freak isn't a important factor in this..' _There was an image of Akira in his head but he quickly shook it off.

Yuki was running to school, rushing rather. _'Gah! I'm going to be late again!'_ She suddenly bumped into someone, her bag slipped away from her hand and fell upon the floor. The stuff within fell out.

"Ah, Gomenassai, are you alright?" the person who bumped into her asked. _'Oww…' _Yuki thought as she looked up to see who it was.

"Hayami-senpai!" Yuki said standing up immediately. _'Why is he here? It's such a coincidence,' _Yuki thought.

"It's okay," Yuki said softly as the senpai picked up most of her stuff and handed it to her.

"Tatsuru, you're going to make her late," another senpai said. Yuki took the items from Tatsuru's hands.

"Gomenassai for making you late. You should hurry to class," Tatsuru said with a smile. Yuki's face had a barely noticeable blush. _'He's really nice,' _Yuki thought as all of her stuff was gathered.

"If you think he's nice then why don't us confess, Dame-Yuki?" Reborn said suddenly popping up and Leon went onto his hand, turning into a gun. Yuki took a step back obviously surprised.

"Huh? Is that you little brother or something?" Tatsuru asked noticing the infant. A bullet was shot at Yuki who fell in a backward show motion. _'If I had the dying will I could have confessed to Hayami-senpai,' _Yuki thought. Then she got back up once again in her tank top and shorts.

"Reborn…" Yuki said. There was a flame upon her forehead of the color orange. She walked to Tatsuru

"Huh?" Tatsuru said utterly confused. His friend leaned upon a nearby wall staring at the scene before him.

"Hayami-senpai, I like you!" Yuki said. There was a long moment of silence. Yuki's flame faded as Tatsuru was still speechless.

"Is this some kind of joke, Sawada-san?" he asked as Yuki's face turned completely red of embarrassment.

"H-hai," Yuki said, her eyes only focused on the ground. _'As long as he doesn't know, I'll be fine,' _Yuki thought. Tatsuru laughed a little, then dragged his friend away.

"Let's go, Kouji," Tatsuru said. The two seem to be heading away from the school.

"Dame-Yuki, you're going to be late," Reborn stated. _'Ah! Again!' _Yuki thought continuing her path towards school.

It was after school and Yuki had to stay after school because of detention. She had too much tardies. She sunk down in her chair as her head was laid upon the table.

"Yuki-chan, you could have gotten to school earlier!" Akira said, she was right next to Yuki.

"Where were you anyways?" Yuki asked.

"In the morning?" Akira asked as she bent down to Yuki's level.

"Mhm," Yuki nodded.

"Ah," Akira said remembering what happened in the morning.

_~Flashback~_

_Akira went downstairs early in the morning, stretching. She saw someone in the dining room._

_"Yuki-chan, is that you?" Akira asked popping her head into the dining room before her._

_"Undicesimo…no…Yuki-sama is still asleep," Subaru said as he tossed her a box. It was mostly blue._

_"What's this? A music box?" Akira asked ass she tried to find an opening to it._

_"Keep it and don't lose it, it'll be beneficial to you alter," Subaru said as Akira blushed thinking it was a present._

_:Arigato," She said truing her best not to stutter it._

_"No problem," Subaru said taking a seat continuing his work,: Do you really like tennis?"_

_"Hai! Very much: Akira aid._

_"Tennis freak." Subaru murmured. Akira didn't hear and headed towards the door._

_"I'll see you later, Subaru-kun!" She smiled as Subaru ignored her. Akira went out, heading for school._

_~End of Flashback~_

"A box?..." Yuki repeated remembering about the box in which Subaru had in the morning.

"Akira-chan, throw away the bo-."

"I'll be heading to tennis practice. I'll see you later, Yuki-chan," Akira was already at the door leaving. Yuki sighed as she headed towards the detention room. _'Detention…My first time this year…. I bet Aoi-nee will scold me when she gets back,' _Yuki thought as she opened the door to the detention room. The detention teacher was already there, as well as many other students Yuki entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Sawada Sunayuki-san, take a seat where ever you like," the teacher said as Yuki nodded. She walked to the back of the room and sat on a chair besides the window. She noticed someone sitting in front of her. It was the guy that was with Hayami-senpai or rather Tatsuru in the morning.

"Ah! It's you!" Yuki said nearly falling out of her chair. Tatsuru's friend turned noticing Yuki.

"Sunayuki-san, stay quiet or you will be punished more heavily," the teacher said noticing Yuki's comment.

"Gomenassai," Yuki murmured quietly. _'I don't want to stay here," _Yuki thought looking out the window. Shelooked at the skies. There were clouds drifting, covering the bright sun at the time. _'I'm glad the sun is covered. It's too bright,' _Yuki thought as she heard footsteps. Once she turned back to the classroom, she saw another teacher entering the room

"Why are you here?" the detention teacher asked. The other teacher whispered something into the detention teacher's ear. The detention teacher nodded.

"All of you stay here, if I spot someone missing when I get back, all of you will be punished," the detention teacher said as both teachers left the room.

"To think that the weird girl who suddenly to confessed to Tatsuru is here," Tatsuru's friend said once the teachers were out of sight.

"What did you say? Aren't you a delinquent?!" Yuki said. She was standing up, unhappy. Tatsuru's friend flinched at the word that Yuki has stated.

"My name is Shige Kouji, I'm not a delinquent!" Kouji shouted standing up as well.

"You're a delinquent," Yuki repeated. Kouji attacked Yuki with an item he took from the desk. It hit her arm causing her to fall.

"Would you still like to repeat that?" Kouji asked. _'Oww… I don't think stating that he's a delinquent is good,' _Yuki thought.

"As a mafia boss pursuing what you think I s important.' Reborn said suddenly appearing out of no where with a disguise. Reborn was wearing a lab coat and it made him look like a scientist.

"Do it with you dying will, Yuki," Reborn had Leon out on his hand and it had already turned into a gun. Reborn shot Yuki and Kouji was speechless. The rest were just quietly watching them.

Yuki fell in a backward slow-motion. _'If I had the dying will then I might of __continued calling him that,' _Yuki thought as once again she was standing up. Again she was in her tank top and shorts. She attacked Kouji.

"Reborn..." Yuki sad,.

"This again?" Kouji asked not surprised. As they were fighting, Kouji's strength was overwhelming. When the dying will died down, she was covered in bruises. '_Oww… Why sows Reborn have to shot me in this class?'_ Yuki thought.

"So weak," Kouji said as the detention teacher returned seeing the scene.

"Shige Kouji, Sawada Sunayuki! Get into the principle's office!" the detention teacher shouted.

Yuki and Kouji were sitting in the principle's office. Yuki was back in her uniform and Kouji had a frown upon him face.

"One of this school's former students will punish you two, He went to this school around 2 years ago," the principle said. He seemed really scared or rather frightened of someone.

"Then he must be an old man.," Kouji said obviously thinking the previous student would be pretty weak.

"Who is he?" Yuki asked.

"You'll see… Just hope you won't get put into the hospital," the principle said, "He used to be the head of the prefects." The door was suddenly destroyed. A man walked in, he was in suit-like clothes. Within his hands were tonfas.

"I'll bite to death whoever's disturbing Namimori's peace," the man said.

End of Chapter 2

**I uploaded the drawings I drew, im sorry if they look horrible and this is my first time uploading it on deviant art so im not sure if I uploaded it right or not………. Take out the spaces and ull get there**

**Sawada Sunayuki:**

**H t t p : / / g I r l p r e s s e s . d e v I a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / S a w a d a – s u n a y u k I – F r o m – f a n f I c – 1 5 2 3 3 5 1 1 7**

**Mujikoto Akira:**

**H t t p : / / g I r l p r e s s e s . d e v I a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / M u j I k o t o – A k I r a – F r o m – f a n f I c – 1 5 2 3 3 5 6 0 0**

**Hayami Tatsuru:**

**H t t p : / / g I r l p r e s s e s . d e v I a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / H a y a m I – T a t s u r u – F r o m – F a n f I c – 1 5 2 3 3 5 9 5 9**

**Shige Kouji:**

**H t t p : / / g I r l p r e s s e s . d e v I a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / S h I g e – K o u j I – F r o m – F a n f I c – 1 5 2 3 3 6 2 1 2**

**I didn't scan up Subaru yet because I have to fix a couple things on him……. I'm sorry about the horrible artwork!!!! And I'm actually happy history day is finally over! It feels so relaxing….. This may be updated slowly because I'm working on a lot of unpublished fanfics as well o.o but I have like 3 more chapters that were finished, its just that they aren't typed up yet……. My typing speed isn't so quick so yea…. Anyways ****Hope ya review!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yuki was nearly shocked when Reborn suddenly appeared. The principle was at the moment, hiding under his desk looking scared of the man who had just arrived.

"Infant, you're also here?" the man asked noticing Reborn. _'They know each other?!' _Yuki thought.

"Caoissu," Reborn said.

"The person to punish us is you? You seem like a weakling," Kouji said as he stood up.

"I'll bite you to death, herbivore," the man said attacking Kouji. Within a minute or so, Kouji was beaten up with tons of bruises all over his body.

"Your next," the man said turning to Yuki. She took a step back. _"Uhh… Don't hurt me! I didn't do anything…' _Yuki thought, _'Yet instead of a mean Spartan, I find him nice for some reason…' _

"She's Sawada Sunayuki?" the man asked, his tonfas lowering.

"Yeah, she's Tsuna's youngest daughter," Reborn said. Yuki was shocked. _'They know my parents??!' _Yuki thought.

"I'll bite you to death next the next time I see you," the man said yawning. He walked away as Yuki sighed in relief. The principle got out of his hiding spot.

"Tsuna? Sawada Tsunayoshi is your father?!" the principle asked looking very surprised. Yuki said nothing as Kouji struggled to stand up.

"Who is that bastard?!" Kouji asked angrily, "He's stronger than I thought."

"Hibari Kyoya. He's the head of a secret spy organization," Reborn said. _'Hibari Kyoya, he knows my parents…. Though I really don't like people who know them, I want to search for him. I wish to know who my parents are, those who had left me with my cousin, those who abandoned..' _Yuki thought.

"He's scary," The principle said, "You two can go now." Yuki nodded as she turned to Kouji. _'Should I help?' _She thought.

"Shige Kouji, would you like to join Yuki's family?" Reborn asked.

"I chose not to, I don't want to join some random game of some sort.," Kouji said.

"It's the mafia, not a random game," reborn said.

"It's a game!" Yuki shouted grabbing Reborn and running away.

"…" Kouji and the principle was speechless. Yuki came home panting.

"Reborn! I don't need anymore people to be pulled onto this dangerous thing!" Yuki shouted or rather nearly shouted. Reborn jumped down from her arms.

"You really are like the 10th, your father," Reborn said as Yuki opened the door to see a scene. Akira was at the wall and Subaru had a knife held in his ahnds pointing at Akira.

"Ah, Welcome back Yuki-sama," Subaru said as Akira waved nervously.

"Subaru-san put the knife away! And what happened her?" Yuki noticed the place was a mess.

"Ask that freak," Subaru's tone was cold. He left the area heading to his room.

"Akira-chan?" Yuki asked going to Akira.

"Can we talk in your room?" Akira asked. Yuki nodded, they both walked to Yuki's messy room.

"It may be messy," Yuki sat on her bed as Akira closed the door.

"Mhm. Subaru-kun really hates me…" Akira said yet her words seem to have no sadness in them. _'It feels like she's sad, yet I find no sadness in her words……Yet its sad that she's being hated by her crush…' _Yuki thought.

"What happened?" Yuki asked.

"Umm……" Akira began remembering what happened.

~_Flashback~_

_Akira got home after tennis practice. In her hand was a tennis ball and she was boredly playing with it._

"_Subaru-kun! You didn't got to school today.." Her words trailed off when she saw him dozing off. His head was buried under many folders and pieces of papers._

_She walked to him and saw him sleeping peacefully. Akira looked at a piece of paper but it was upside down. So she picked it p, turning it to the right angle._

"_What's this?" she murmured as she was about to turn it again. Her hand was stopped as Subaru got up._

"_What do you think you're doing, tennis freak?" Subaru's voice was deadly cold._

"_Ah, Gomenassai," Akira said replacing the paper down on the table. Subaru noticed the tennis ball within her hand._

"_You should stop playing sports," Subaru said clearing up his small mess upon the table. Akira was taken back._

"_What? Why?" Akira asked, the tennis ball dropped from her hands and Subaru glared at her._

"_I hate sports, bring another sporty item into this house and I will personally kill you," Subaru said._

"_But-."  
"Don't question me," Subaru interrupted pushing Akira out of the dining room and into the front door's view._

"_But sports is one of the best things in my life! I can't just suddenly stop playing it!" Akira exclaimed. Subaru took out a knife, pointing it at Akira as the front door opened._

_~End Of Flashback~_

"…" Yuki was speechless. _"First he was homeless, and now he hates sports.' _Yuki thought.

"He definitely hates me now….." Akira said. She seemed to be sulking.

"Umm…" Yuki began not knowing what she should say.

"AH!" Yuki nearly jumped in surprise as she heard Akira, "This could be a start of very good relationship!" She seemed optimistic once again. Yuki was speechless once again. _'Is she really this optimistic? Or is she just an airhead?' _Yuki thought.

"Arigato Yuki-chan! I'll be returning to my room now!" Akira said with a bright smile. She went back to her room and closed the door behind her. Her bright smile faltered as she slipped down into a sitting position. Her back was against the wall and she was embracing her knees. Tears slowly streamed out. _'I can't give up sports… because it was him who helped me into it… And he's already gone…. Even if I were to have a relationship with Subaru-kun, sports would be the only thing I would never give up…'_ Akira thought as she suddenly felt the door opening.

"Your sobs are noisy," Subaru said as Akira looked at him. She still had tears within her eyes. Akira stood up and hugged him. Subaru didn't move nor was he shocked.

"You don't have to stop playing sports, just don't bring them near me," Subaru said. It was as if he had read all of her previous thoughts. He patted her on the head. _'Arigato Subaru-kun,' _Akira thought, tears were still coming out but it was gradually becoming less.

~~

It was midnight and Yuki was still awake, unable to sleep. _'Ah. I can't sleep. It feels like something bad will happen,' _Yuki thought as she walked out of her room and downstairs. Turning on the lights, she sat down on the couch in the living room. She turned on the TV. _'Good thing there isn't any school tomorrow,'_ Yuki thought.

"Yuki-chan?" Akira asked as she walked down the stairs. She was rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Akira-chan? Why are you awake?" Yuki was surprised when she looked back to see her. _"Was she unable to sleep as well?' _Yuki thought.

"Ah! I couldn't sleep… But I remembered something that I forgot to ask," Akira said taking a seat next to Yuki.

"Oh… What is it?" Yuki asked looking at Akira.

"Your crush, were you able to confess?" Akira asked, she was wearing a bright smile upon her face. Yuki's face turned red as she remembered what had happened in the morning.

"Ehh!??! You did?!" Akira was shocked. Yuki turned away not saying a word.

"Really? What did he say?!" Akira asked. _'I can't tell her about that! It's too embarrassing!' _Yuki thought.

"You two are noisy," a guy's voice said. He was walking down the stairs yawning.

"Subaru-kun," Akira's voice sounded very soft. When Yuki turned back, she noticed Akira's blush, Subaru walked to the couch but stayed behind it.

"Something's going to happen soon, where's Reborn anyways?" Subaru asked. _'Ah! I haven't seen Reborn ever since I've returned home….' _Yuki thought realizing the fact that Reborn wasn't with her for the whole day.

"Reborn? Who?" Akira asked. _'Oh…. Reborn never introduced himself to her…' _Yuki thought as she was suddenly kicked.

"Caoissu, my name is Reborn, Yuki's home tutor," Reborn said suddenly appearing. _'Oww…' _Yuki thought sitting up.

"Ah! Hello Reborn!" Akira said with a smile.

"Dame-Yuki, I brought someone with me today," Reborn said. Yuki's eyes widened in shock or rather surprise. _'What's that infant thinking?! This late?! It's midnight and he brought someone?! Is he crazy?!?!' _Yuki thought as Reborn kicked her again.

"Shut up, Dame-Yuki," Reborn said as a guy with silver or rather grey hair walked in. He was wearing a suit and there was a box inside his pocket.

"Which of these is Jyuudaime's daughter?" He asked in a rude tone. Yuki fronted. In an instant she didn't like him. Subaru turned to him.

"Decimo's storm guardian…" he murmured and for the first time, Yuki hear something in his voice that seemed like admiration.

"Reborn-san! Don't play games with me! I need to bring her back-." The man was cut off.

"Bring me back where? This is my home and I'm not leaving," Yuki was angry because of the fact that he knew her father and wanted her to go home to him. _'I won't go to where that person is, the person who abandoned me,' _Yuki thought.

"Gokudera Hayato-dono, if the Undicesimo doesn't want to go then don't force her," Subaru said.

"Teme! Who are you?!" Gokudera was glaring at Subaru,

"I don't know what's going on yet I don't want Yuki to leave, she's my best friend and if anything happens to her…" Akira's eyes sharpened at Gokudera, "Then I won't guarantee that nothing will happen to you." Yuki was shocked. _'She's a true friend. Arigato Akira-chan, Subaru-kun, yet I don't want to get you two caught up in this mafia thing.' _

"Che. You two are her guardians, Reborn-san is there anyone else?" Gokudera turned to Reborn.

"So far only them two, Shige Kouji and Hayami Tatsuru are a possibility," Reborn said. _'Why that delinquent? And why Tatsuru-senpai?!' _Yuki thought. Gokudera's expression changed when he heard the name Hayami Tatsuru.

"Hayami Tatsuru…… That name sounds familiar…" Gokudera murmured,.

"Huh?" Yuki asked. _'It sounds familiar?' _Yuki thought utterly confused.

"Never mind. Reborn-san, what do you think of Jyuudaime's daughter?" Gokudera asked.

"Exactly like Tsuna," Reborn replied. Yuki said nothing as Subaru and Akira relaxed. _'I hate this… I don't want to get involved in anything. I just want to be left alone…' _Yuki thought. Her eyes were covered by her bangs as they were locked upon the ground.

"Yuki-chan?" Akira asked. Her tone sounded completely worried. _"I want to escape this,' _Yuki thought an she saw the door still open. Before Reborn was able to speak, she dashed out.

"Yuki-chan!" Akira shouted after her bout to run after her.

"She'll return, she only needs some time to sort out her thoughts," Reborn said.

"Jyuudaime never ran away," Gokudera said as he looked in the direction of the door.

"But he thought of it," Reborn pointed out.

"Gokudera-dono, why are you here?" Subaru asked.

"I'll explain when she comes back, if I'm not gone by then," Gokudera said.

~~

Yuki ran outside. It was sprinkling yet she continued to run, unknown of her destination. Tears were falling yet washed away by sprinkles of the clouded sky. She suddenly bumped into someone as the sprinkles turned in pouring rain. The person in which she had bumped into had an umbrella, so the rain was no longer reaching her. Yuki went into a sitting position on the ground.

She slowly looked up to see who it was but the person suddenly embraced her. The umbrella was still in his hand. _'Huh?' _Yuki thought but she was no longer able to control the overflowing tears. All she could tell was that the guy's hair was black.

"Yours thoughts don't matter. Born to be a leader, it was already destined for you. No matter what happens, you must remain the same, protecting those who are much more important. As the sky guardian, every one of the other guardians will be protected by you, and vice-versa. You are the 11th the one that creates a new world," the guy said as Yuki began to have headache. The last thought she had before collapsing was, _'Who are you?'_

He picked her up, carrying her bridal style. He was still holding the umbrella in one of his hands.

"Hikaru," he said as a guy with reddish-orange hair appeared in front of him.

"Take her to my house and have a maid change her clothes to dry ones. And then I'll handle the rest," the black-haired guy said as Hikaru nodded.

~~

Once she opened her eyes, Yuki saw herself back inside her room upon her bed. _'Huh? What happened yesterday?' _Yuki thought slipping onto the floor of her messy bedroom. She saw Reborn sleeping in his usual spot with his eyes open and a big bubble. _'Was it all a dream?' _Yuki thought as she opened the entrance door of her bedroom. Akira suddenly fell in, she woke up immediately after feeling the impact of the floor. Yuki looked down at Akira's head and bent down.

"Why are you here?" Yuki asked confused. _'Why is she sitting in front of my bedroom?' _

"Ah! It's comfortable here!" Akira lied getting up with a bright smile. Yuki nodded as Akira's smile faltered.

"What happened yesterday?" Akria asked, her voice had worry in it.

"Yesterday?" _'That wasn't a dream?' _Yuki thought shocked.

"You suddenly ran out and disappeared for a long time. Then around early morning today, Reborn said you were back and I found you there with different clothes…" Akria explained.

"I can't….no… don't remember," Yuki said then she was suddenly kicked by Reborn.

"A mafia boss is suppose to remember events that happen to them," Reborn said. _'I'm not good at anything and ill never be,' _Yuki thought as Subaru suddenly appeared behind Akira surprising Yuki, who nearly jumped back out of surprise.

"Since when did you get here?" Yuki asked Subaru as Akira turned finally seeing Subaru,

"Gokudera-dono was going to tell us something but it seems he had to leave," Subaru said to Yuki. _'Yay, he's gone,' _Yuki thought as Leon turned into a gun.

"AHH! Don't shoot!" Yuki shouted, scared of the gun. Water was suddenly splashed into her face. Her hair was once again wet.

"Dame-Yuki, you're the 1st to be scared of a water gun." Reborn said. _'How am I supposed to know that it's not a gun that shoots the dying will bullets?"!' _Yuki thought standing up.

"Yuki-chan, lets go shopping! Get rid of all your problems!" Akira suggested.

"I'm staying home," Subaru said heading back to his room.

"It's good o have a free day once in a while, go Dame-Yuki," Reborn kicked Yuki out of her own room. _'How am I supposed to change now?' _Yuki thought as the door was slammed on her face.

"Reborn must be helping out to clean your room!" Akira said. _'She thinks its messy too..' _Yuki thought.

"You can change in my room, I have some spare clothes that you can wear," Akira said with a smile.

"Ah…Hai, Arigato Akira-chan," Yuki said entering Akira's room, Akira waited downstairs as Yuki was changing into a random pair of clothes. She finally finished and went downstairs.

"Akira-chan… Let's go then?" Yuki asked.

End of Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the late update, I've been busy…… with my manga aka dj… My friend is the main artist n I'm just the author who helps out with the art work… I've also been doing another fanfic with characters made by my friends, just haven't posted it up yet…..I've also entered midnight Shakespeare… I am scared to death cause I got stage fright o.o And it even starts next week…. I also joined a bet of who could read the most out of some of my friends….. I need to win……….. Facebook is also distracting me as well now tht I made one……. And my friend's procrastination is just hilarious, the whole classroom was nearly a mess, sadly I wasn't able to video-tape the whole thing……. Gah, this is turning out to be very long…. I'm sorry. But I hope you review!^^**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yuki and Akira were both out in the shopping area, surrounding them were strings of stores. 'It's been so long since I went shopping with a friend. The last time was before my brother disappeared,' Yuki thought. Unknowingly, Yuki had a smile. It was small but noticeable.

"It's good that your smiling, Yuki-chan," Akira said.

"I guess so, but it's been really long since I've gone shopping," Yuki said. Akira had another smile on.

"Then let's go!" Akira said pulling Yuki or rather almost dragging Yuki in the direction that led to the sports store. Akira bumped into another girl, and the two fell. Yuki was free from Akira's grasp. Akira's eyes were closed once she fell. "Oww…." Akira said,

re-opening her eyes to see a girl about the same age as her with light brown eyes. Her hair was kind of curly or rather wavy.

"Gomenassai!" the girl said, standing up and bowing to Akira who was just speechless.

"No…It's okay…" Akira finally said. The girl extended her hand out to help Akira up.

"Umm… Who are you?" Yuki asked as Akira took the girl's hand.

"My name is Mayumi, Fujishima Mayumi," Mayumi said as Akira was finally standing up.

"Are you alone?" Akira asked looking around. Mayumi shook her head.

"The person I'm waiting for isn't here yet," Mayumi said. 'I hope she isn't related to the mafia in any way,' Yuki thought.

"Would you like to join Yuki's family?" Reborn asked suddenly appearing as a salesman. 'I thought it too early,' Yuki thought.

"Yuki? Sawada Sunayuki." Mayumi asked surprised.

"Mayumi-san, say no -" Yuki was cutoff.

"I'll accept," Mayumi said turning to Reborn with a smile. 'This isn't good…Getting strangers involved…' Yuki thought.

"She's not a stranger, Dame-Yuki," Reborn kicked Yuki. 'Oww …' Yuki thought.

"Ah! The store is gonna close soon, let's hurry Yuki-chan. I'll see you Mayumi-san," Akira said, pulling Yuki to the sports store. 'I wanna go eat some food…' Yuki thought. Mayumi waved.

"Reborn-san, Yuki-san is the 11th, right? Mayumi asked.

"Mhm, She's the one," Reborn said. Mayumi smiled softly.

"She doesn't seem as cruel as the other bosses… I'm glad," Mayumi murmured quietly to herself. Reborn was gone already.

"Mayumi! I thought I told you to stay home," Shiki said suddenly appearing. He was running up to her.

" Shiki, you came," Mayumi said almost surprised, she turned in the direction Shiki was coming from.

" You're going to get sick easily if you come out of the house, Mayumi," Shiki said as he was just a couple feet away from her. He began to walk.

"I'll be fine," Mayumi said with a smile as Shiki took her hand.

"Huh? Where are we going?" Mayumi twisted her hand out of his grasp.

"It's been a long time since I went out like this, Shiki, can't I just have fun outside for one day? " Mayumi asked, her bangs hid her eyes. Shiki looked away.

"It's best for you Mayumi," Shiki said. Mayumi frowned.

"Shiki, I won't get sick, so I'll just be going around, just for today," Mayumi said, walking away.

"Damn it," Shiki said. Mayumi heard something being kicked but ignored it. 'Really… I just wish to go out of the house once in a while.. Yet at most times I can't because of my poor health.' Mayumi thought, looking around. Unconsciously, her feet had brought her to a park. She sat down on a bench and looked at her surroundings.

" I wonder if Shiki has ever been here," Mayumi murmured to herself as she looked at the playground before her. There were around 5 kids there, playing happily. 'I wish I could be like that, yet I know it'll never happen,' She thought. Then she noticed someone glaring at her.

"Get off," the person said cold. "Huh?" Mayumi wasn't able to fully comprehend his words.

"Did you not hear me? Get off," he said, this time his tone showed annoyance. Mayumi obeyed.

"Gomenassai," Mayumi said.

"If you want a place to think, go somewhere else," he said. He looked like a high-schooler in a jacket and blue jeans. He was wearing a white shirt beneath his jacket. Mayumi had her head low, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Hai," Mayumi said as he said down on the bench, the hood of his jacket covering his face. She wasn't able to see his face fully but noticed he had black hair.

"Go away," he said. Mayumi hesitantly obeyed. She was about to walk away, but her hand was caught by him. She turned back.

"Huh?"

"You dropped something," he said as Mayumi looked down. 'I didn't bring anything…' Mayumi thought, picking up a school I.D. card she saw.

"Umm… This is yours," Mayumi said as he suddenly snatched it from her hand. However, Mayumi was able to read his name upon the card, Funakoshi Shouta. "I'll be going now Funakoshi-san," Mayumi walked away, not noticing Shouta's glare.

"People are so annoying," Shouta murmured before he dozed off.

~~

Yuki and Akira finished shopping. Within each of their hands were 3-4 bags. Akira had more shopping bags in her hand, however.

"Can we go home now?" Yuki asked. 'My hands are full and I'm tired,' Yuki thought as Akira shook her head.

"We haven't bought any food," Akira said with a smile.

"Ah! It's Sawada-san and Mujikoto-san," Tatsuru said. He was nearby with Kouji. 'He remembered my name,' Yuki's face had a faint blush.

"Che. I was expecting a good day. Seeing that woman made it worse," Kouji glared at Yuki, who looked away.

"Good afternoon, Hayami-senpai, Shige-senpai," Akira said.

"Since we're all together, how about having lunch together?" Tatsuru asked. Yuki nodded immediately.

"Tch. You're all ignoring me," Kouji said with a frown.

"Let's go then," Akira said, heading towards a restaurant.

"Do we pay for our own meals?" Yuki asked as they followed Akira.

"I'll pay," Tatsuru had a gentle smile. 'Uwaa, he's really a prince,' Yuki thought.

"Free meal… Tatsuru, you're being too nice to this crazy girl," Kouji said receiving Yuki's glare.

"Don't call Yuki-chan crazy!" Akira said, glaring at Kouji.

"Whatever," Kouji said, he hurried into the restaurant and got a table near the entrance.

"He's always been like that," Tatsuru said. 'He used to be a delinquent, right?' Yuki thought as she took a seat in front of Kouji. Akira sat next to her and Tatsuru sat next to Kouji.

"Dame-Yuki, as a boss you have to pay for your subordinates meal," Reborn appeared in a salt container costume. He was right in the middle of the table that the four were sitting in.

"Ah, it's Sawada-san's little brother," Tatsuru stated.

"Caoissu," Reborn said looking at Tatsuru. 'Why appear again? I want peace,' Yuki thought.

"He's not my little brother."

"Reborn-kun is her tutor I think" Akira interrupted. 'That's making it even more unbelievable!' Yuki thought as she placed her head down, resting upon the table.

"I'm her home tutor, Reborn," Reborn said.

"Hey, can you take your tutor home?' I don't like cosplay." Kouji said glaring at Reborn. Suddenly, Reborn kicked him.

"Oww! The kicks are much more powerful than I thought," Kouji said. 'This is going to be worse…' Leon turned into a hammer.

"Reborn! Wait!" Yuki said, standing up.

"Would you like to do it?" Reborn asked as Yuki froze. 'I really want to whack him, but I don't want to do it in front of Hayami-senpai… What should I do?' Yuki thought. Tatsuru took the hammer away from Reborn.

"This is a pretty cool toy," Tatsuru said, examining it.

"It's not a toy, it's Leon," Reborn stated as the hammer turned back into Leon. 'Ah… I want to relax now,' Yuki sat down.

"Leon, can I have it?" Tatsuru asked, placing Leon back upon the table.

"No, Leon's my partner," Reborn said.

"The tutor is dangerous, I need to remember that," Kouji said. He got up.

"Tatsuru, I'm going home, you can stay if you want," Kouji left the restaurant. 'We haven't ordered anything yet. That guy should be hungry…' Yuki thought. Reborn smiled,

"Then get him back with the dying will," Reborn said. Leon went on Reborn 's hand and turned into a gun. Yuki stood up again.

"Huh?!" No! don't shoot it! Yuki practically shouted, but Reborn shot it anyway.

"Shoot what?" Both Akira and Tatsuru seemed confused. Yuki fell ina backward slow motion. 'If I had the dying will, I could of brought him back,' she thought. All of a sudden she got up, once again in a tank top and shorts.

"Reborn…" Yuki said. There was an orange flame upon her forehead.

"Yuki-chan?" Akira sounded confused. Yuki ran out of the restaurant and chased Kouji. He didn't seem to notice her until she tackled him down.

"Huh? What the…?!" Kouji was absolutely surprised.

"Return back to the restaurant," Yuki said as the flame died down. He pushed her off him and sat up.

"That flame is called the dying will, right?" Kouji asked as Yuki nodded.

"How'd you know?" Yuki asked, trying her bet not to be embarrassed. 'I hate going out in these clothes!' she thought.

"That child said so," Kouji said. "And I'm not hungry!" He got up and brushed the dirt off of his hands. He extended a hand to Yuki.

"Aren't you the one who's hungry?" Kouji asked as Yuki got up without his help.

"Are you just going to wonder-" Yuki began.

"Shut up and leave me alone, weird woman," Kouji said, Yuki flinched.

"He called me weird again!" Yuki thought as Kouji walked away.

"Hmm… he's really something," Reborn said appearing next to Yuki.

"Reborn! Please don't shoot it again!" Yuki said.

"Dame-Yuki, you're so pathetic," Reborn kicked Yuki.

"Oww… again…" Yuki murmured. She recovered from the hit and stood up. 'I wanna go home,' she thought.

"What are you going to do about Tatsuru & Akira?" Reborn asked.

"Ah! I forgot about them!" Yuki said, running back to the restaurant.

~~

"What do you think of Yuki-chan?" Akira asked Tatsuru. They were still in the restaurant.

"Huh?" Tatsuru asked. He was leaning back upon his chair.

"Yuki-chan confessed toy ou, right?" Akira asked.

"Confess? Ah, it was just a joke," Tatsuru said. Akira frowned.

"Joke?" Akira stood up, "What are you talking about? Yuki-chan's feelings are genuine!" Tatsuru's fingers played with the pepper container. His eyes showed almost no emotion.

"You don't have to tell me what a I already know," he murmured. Akira couldn't hear his words clearly but showed a surprised expression.

"Huh?" Akira asked as Tatsuru got up.

"Nothing. When Sawada-san comes back, tell her I have business to deal with," Tatsuru said as he walked towards the door.

"Ah, wait!" Akira said as Tatsuru seemed to ignore her. He left the restaurant calling someone. Akira sat down with a frown.

"I don't know why Yuki-chan likes such a guy," she murmured.

Tatsuru placed the phone by his ear as he was heading towards his house.

"Bossu, what do you need?" the person upon the other line asked.

"Nothing much, just bring that next month, some time earlier is fine too," Tatsuru said as Yuki ran past him. The two didn't notice each other.

"Hai," the person upon the other line said.

"See you," Tatsuru ended the call and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

Yuki got back to the restaurant, only seeing Akira. She was wearing different clothes for had bought them on the way back from the restaurant.

"Akira-chan, Hayami-senpai , where'd he go?" Yuki said as she sat where she was before.

"He just left… Yuki-chan! You shouldn't like someone like him!" Akira said. "Huh?" Yuki was confused.

"Yeah," Reborn was dressed as a girl and sitting in Tatsuru's seat.

"Uwaa, I never knew Reborn had a twin sister." Akira said, glancing at Reborn. 'She doesn't know that Reborn??'

"Akira-chan, that's Re-" Reborn whacked Yuki with a hammer in which Leon had transformed into.

"I'm Reborna, Reborn's twin sister," Reborn said. 'Reborna? Horrible naming…' Yuki thought.

"Nice to meet you, Reborna-chan!" Akira had a bright smile.

"Akira-chan!" Yuki quickly dragged Akira out of the restaurant along with the shopping bags.

"Huh? I wanted to talk to Reborna-chan," Akira said. "It's gonna be worse if they talk more. Especially if Reborn has that gun,' Yuki thought.

"We're going home, Subaru-kun should be waiting, right?" Yuki asked. Akira's face brightened at the name Subaru.

"Hai! Let's go," Akira almost ran home and instead of Yuki dragging her, she dragged Yuki.

Yuki opened the door and Akira brought the shopping bags inside. Yuki walked in and took off her shoes. She closed te front door and walked to the living room. Subaru was sleeping upon the couch. Akira placed the shopping bags on the side.

"He's sleeping… Even when he's sleeping he looks so cool!" Akira whispered, stabding in front of Subaru. She bent down and was then sitting in front of Subaru.

"You're going to wa-"

"I'm already awake," Subaru interrupted. He sat up and turned to Akira. He then noticed the shopping bags.

"Any food?" Subaru asked as Akira stood up.

"Ah! We Didn't order anything at the restaurant…" Yuki said.

"I can't cook," Both Akira and Subaru said in unison.

"I'm worse… Yuki thought as Akira got up.

"Then do it with your dying will," Reborn said. He was back in his usual clothes. Leon turned into a gun upon Reborn's hand. He shot I and hit Yuki's forehead.

Yuki fell in a backward slow motion. 'If I had the dying will, I could of made food,' she thought. All of a sudden Yuki got up. There was an orange flame upon her forehead.

"Reborn…"Yuki said as she ran into the kitchen and quickly cooked 6 dishes. She placed

them onto the dining table, her dying will flame faded away.

"Wao. It's just for lunch and you made so much," Subaru said walking to the dining table.

"Gomenassai!" Yuki said as she glared at Reborn. 'How are we going to finish it all?' she thought.

"We could get more people to help us," Akira suggested.

"Who?" Yuki asked taking a seat.

"Umm… Subaru-kun! You should know much more people than I do!" Akira said, a bright smile as she faced Subaru.

"No," Subaru answered. "Yuki-sama you're the boss, get more people. Reborn-san, you know a lot too."

"Bring some to the Namimori temple," Reborn said.

"Huh? Why there?" Yuki was kicked by Reborn.

"Dame-Yuki, don't question me," Reborn said.

"Let's go then Yuki-chan," Akira said.

"Only Yuki goes," Reborn said as Subaru took a seat.

"I'll stay home then," Subaru said. Akira's face showed a dark red blush. 'What is she thinking?' Yuki thought.

~~

Yuki was in fresh clothes and was standing in front of the Namimori temple. She sighed. 'My 3rd pair of clothes today…' she thought. Within her hands was a wrapped container that looked like a bento.

"Where'd Reborn go anyways?" Yuki asked as she noticed something. By the entrance of the Namimori temple was something like a door. 'Huh? What's this?' Yuki walked, entering the door, unknown what was below. Reborn sat in front of the hidden entrance.

"Hmm she can see through illusions…" Reborn said to himself. He was sipping on tea.

"Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyoya should be down there fighting…"

End of Chapter 4


End file.
